Bruises
by Linstock
Summary: This was written in response to a hurt/comfort bingo prompt "bruises". Jim and Spock are lovers and share an intimate conversation.


Title** Bruises**

Code: Kirk/Spock

Rating: G

Type: Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star trek the characters nor to I profit in from this writing.

Au: This was written in response to a hurt/comfort bingo prompt "bruises". It is my first attempt at slash. I would love to hear what you think. Many thanks to Atana71 for going her words of encouragement. ( A good beta is worth their weight in gold!).

Summary: Jim and Spock share an intimate conversation.

**Bruises. **

There are many words that Jim Kirk could use to describe his relationship with Spock, but "easy", "natural" and "comfortable" are conspicuously absent from the list.

Jim is an easy, natural, comfortable sort of guy and at times he feels out off his depth with Spock, especially during the ice ages. This is what Jim calls the times when he unwittingly blunders over an invisible boundary and Spock freezes over. Jim can spend days agonising and trying to figure out just what he did to make the fire turn to ice. An ice age can last from days to weeks and always chill Jim to his core. They can elicit in him a shocking raw desperation. At these times he scarcely recognises himself.

In self defence Jim has learned to read the subtle signs and tread with exquisite care.

Now he is watching his lover's back as Spock sits on the side of the bed. Jim still can't believe the effect just seeing Spock like this has on him. It is downright brilliantly embarrassing.

Jim is studying the bruises that mark Spock's back, arms and thighs.

He reaches out his hand and touch Spock's back and slowly traces from one mark to another; joining the dots.

Spock stiffens.

"Uh oh," thinks Jim and his movements falter for an instant before he starts again.

Spock's head tilts to one side slightly.

Jim knows he has to say something, "You bruise so easily," he mummers.

He immediately feels the rigidity in Spock. A sign in Jim's mind flashes, "Danger ahead. Proceed with caution".

In a very casual voice Jim enquires, "Do all Vulcans bruise like this?"

Spock snaps a curt, "No".

"Keep it light," thinks Jim as he feels the an electric shiver of apprehension course though him. He can almost see the "Danger High Voltage" sign form in the air above Spock.

"I thought it went with having very pale skin." Jim comments softly still running his hand over the now rigid back.

"No." Again Spock gives a clipped monosyllabic reply.

"Oh….?"

Jim feels the slight relaxing of tension in Spock as his shoulders slightly forward and down in what Jim thinks of a "Vulcan sigh".

"Vulcans do not bruise."

The words linger in the air and Jim's hand continues to tenderly join the dots. In his mind a warning claxon sounds. These are key words, "Vulcans do not." Hearing them is the equivalent of being half way across a paddock and finding a sign saying "Warning Minefield".

Jim knows the conversation is poised on a knife edge that could tip into either into an ice age or a deepening of the heat. He tries not to hold his breath and waits.

"My mother said I inherited this tendency to bruise easily from her." Spock says softly.

Jim lets out a breath he did not realise he was holding. He frowns as a disturbing thought occurs to him.

"I hope it doesn't hurt you. I didn't… I mean, I never meant to hurt you." His sudden concern is making him babble.

"Jim, your touch causes only pleasure, you do not cause me pain." replied Spock quietly. Jim's heart stutters. It as close to an endearment as he has ever heard from Spock. Jim folds it into his heart to remember during the next ice age.

Then he realises what Spock has said.

"Meaning the touch of others has caused you pain?" Jim's voice sounded more like Captain Kirk now.

Another poised moment. At these times Jim wonders if he has the stamina for this relationship, for tiptoeing through the minefield.

Spock finally starts to speak, "My class mates quickly discovered that my skin bruised. It was an obvious visible difference as Vulcan skin does not mark in this way. There were those amongst my peers that felt it was wrong that I could easily pass as a real Vulcan." Spock stops and breathes deeply.

Jim makes a noncommittal sound and waits.

"It became a contest of sorts to see who could cause the most bruises. Of course the long sleeved Vulcan clothing meant most of their efforts were wasted, so they particularly tried to mark my face. No one seeing me with a bruised face could fail to realise I was not a true Vulcan."

Kirk feels his anger rising as Spock speaks, quietly and calmly describing his childhood misery. Hot blood pounds in Jim's ears.

"I strove every day to be a true Vulcan and my skin betrayed me," said Spock.

Jim has a vision of the child Spock, his face marred with bruises walking through a crowd of opening staring Vulcans, an outwardly impassive child who was inwardly weeping.

"I was betrayed by my human skin," whispers Spock. He suddenly and shockingly rakes his nails down his forearm and hold it out examining the livid marks with detached interest.

The bubble of rage that had been building in Jim bursts showering him with stinging sparks. "That must be why my eyes are watering," he thinks.

Jim kneels on the bed behind Spock and wraps his arms around him, burying his face in the crook of Spock's neck. He holds him tightly. Inwardly Jim is almost panicking; one wrong word and he can so easily precipitate a major ice age.

"I'm glad." Jim whispered. Spock's body stiffens. Jim plunges on. "I'm glad your skin shows were I touch you." Jim says more confidently now, "I like to see my love recorded on you skin. And to know whenever you look at yourself, "Jim tentatively places his hand on Spock's leg, "I will be there." Jim places his fingers over the bruise marks on Spock's thigh. It is a perfect match.

The seconds ticked by and gradually the rigidity leaves Spock's body and he leans back onto Jim. Slowly his head tilts to the side and his check rests against Jim's.

Then Spock turns and meets Jim's lips with a gentle open kiss.

Jim squeezes his eyes shut tightly as relief and love surge though him. It is overwhelming. It is why he crosses the minefield. It is why Spock is always worth it. It is love.

**The End**


End file.
